super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Destiny: Season 1
"60.....59......58......" Tributes 12th Place: Captain Olimar (xgiraffes13x)-Died of starvation 11th Place: Mega Man (Pikachu942)-Killed by Blizzard Man 10th Place: Blizzard Man (KillerKremling)-Killed by Nino 9th Place: Stickman (quinfordmac)-Committed suicide 8th Place: Toon Link (BetrayedTangy)-Died of starvation 7th Place: Wonder Red (Kyvos64)-Died of starvation 6th Place: Professor Layton (Tophattedtroopa)-Committed suicide 5th Place: Sonic the Hedgehog (RajakaitheBeast)-Death by disqualification 4th Place: Ganondorf (Pendragon71037)-Death by Killer '''FISH '''riding '''BEDS' 3rd Place: Lucas (SebRamoray)-Death by ''Killer '''FISH '''riding '''BEDS' 2nd Place: Young Link (Leaisaxel)-Committed semi-suicide, killed by Nino Winner: Nino (Judgementaeon) The Arena As Kirbamus said, "The TV screen shows a grassy field, with a Cornucopia in the middle, with several pedestals surrounding it. The camera pans out to show a huge forest, 2 large lakes, and some cave systems. Some wheat fields could be spotted. The camera goes through the dense forest, showing off very good looking berries on a bush. The lakes have large fish in them. A plane is shown flying in the sky, dropping off a package in a plain. The "package" was all of the competitors' items. Day 1 These games were rather weird, having very little deaths due to battle. It began with Mega Man leading an alliance of what would at one point become 7, more than half of the participants. They immediately headed toward the caves, but were ambushed by Layton, nearly ending their journey right there. After they were able to escape through a series of events, the first day slowed, only 1 person dying throughout the entire day...'Captain Olimar.' This was due to lack of food eaten, starving to death. Day 2 Day 2 began, and it held immediatley one of the most infamous scenes in the entire games: Mega Man barfing due to excess amount of swimming and such. This provided for much laughter. Shortly, the fight of Mega and Nino vs. Blizzard Man occured, the action was intense. Nino burned Bliz, but he was able to stand strong, scaring Nino away. Mega then fought against Bliz and use Ice Slasher, a move designed to kill anything in 3 hits, on Bliz. He hit once, but Bliz was quick to retaliate, freezing the ground below Mega. However, thanks to the slippery surface, Mega was able to gain more momentum, and hit Bliz with a top spin, sending him to the floor. Bliz uickly got up and hit with a very hard Icicle Spear on Mega's right leg, causing him to lose balance. Before Bliz could do anything else, however, Mega used his Water Shield, spraying water everywhere on the floor and causing Blizzard Man to slip and fall, Mega then limped away ad called for Nino to use her Fire spell. However, just as he said this, Blz created his own ice shield, and used to recover and smash into Mega. However, while Bliz was distracted, he was hit with a critical fire spell from Nino, causing Bliz to fall. Mega then shot a second ice slasher, but then collapsed, having Nino carry him away. Afterwards, Blizzard Man was able to find some Deku Nuts and a Large Hammer, and while Megaman was distracted with Layton, Bliz performed a sneak attack and bashes Mega on top the head and Nino in the left leg with the hammer. As he falls, Mega fires one last Ice Slasher for the kill, but because it was severely weakened thaks to the damage Mega has recieved, Bliz is able to survive the blow. Bliz then limps over and gets a hard icicle spear once more, '''stabbing it through Mega several times until he is killed.' As Bliz laughs over his victory, however, Nino shoots a barrage of fire on him,' burning him alive' and killing Bliz as well. Shortly after, Layton then takes Mega's body and dismantles it, while Nino uses Bliz for fire wood. Olimar's Pikmin then come from out of nowhere and suffocate Nino, but she quickly kills them. The alliance then regroups (well, three of them), and they soon see that a big prize awaits them at a plane crash site. Nino, Sonic and Young Link go there, only to discover a gigantic army of alloys (the ones from Super Smash Bros. Brawl), await them. They are able to excape with no deaths, but just barely. Downtime then occurs, but the main story here is Stickman, ad his endless quest to actually get a weapon and fight. He misses at every turn, and the final straw comes when Young Link takes the sword he found while running really fast with the Bunny Hood (this happens after Stickman is knocked nearly unconscious from a Creeper explosion, sending his equipment that he slowly obtained flying everywhere). Shortly after, Kirbamus decides to flood the arena, having the alliance go into a canoe made of trees, Layton to stay in his underground cave, and Stick man to float in the water. Others mysteriously survived. Soon, though the water is frozen by a lasting alloy, causing Stickman to get stuck in the lake and Layton to be trapped in his cave. Shortly after, Stickman rips off his bracelet that was keeping him alive and falls on the ice, essentally commiting suicide. After everyone seems to start dying of cold, a surprise comes in store for them: Layton, with a newly designed Mega Buster he made from Mega Man, blows a hole in the otherwise sealed cave and uses Fire Storm to create a shield of fire to keep him warm, as well as taking out a fish supply he obtained for food and water he took from the ice for drinks. Nino then creates a fire with her fire spell to keep the alliance warm. Afterwards, we see Toon Link, dead due to not eating or drinking a single thing all games as he closes his eyes for the final time. Lucas the rejoins with the alliance and stays by the fire, leaving only Wonder Red to wander around, when he actually does eventually find the alliace...only to very quickly succumb to the same symptoms as Toon Link and die. Ganondorf is then seen successfully fishing and getting water, setting up a little camp with his fire powers. Lucas of the alliance then discovers Wonder Red's Wonder Pendant as the sun rises and day 3 begins. Day 3 Before Lucas can answer, the competitors all fall asleep, waking up to the original grassy field, no longer frozen, but incredibly HOT. Layton then uses Tornado Blow from the Mega Buster to cool himself off. Young Link and Sonic then awake after Layton, and head towards a new crash site, where deadly bunies await. However, since Young Link has the Buny Hood, they do not attack them, and Link sends them to Layton's base. There, Layton quicly kills them all with a katana he obtained earlier, only for Link to run from behind and attack. Layton blocks it, and the fight ensues. Layto quickly knocks Link's sword away from his hand, only to have Link stab him with an arrow. Layton pulls it out and limps away from Link, who has run to the lake where his sword fell into. Link then reemerges and sends a flurry of arrows at Layton, only for him to block them with the Skull Barrier from the Mega Buster. Kirbamus then uses an explosion on the two, sending them flying, presumably for more excitement. Link then shoots an arrow and pierces Layton's hat. R-Alloy, yet another alloy and presumably the cause of the explosion then lands on the ground with such a force that it causes Layton's new buster to go flying out of his hands. Link then kills the alloy and begins to retreat, only to return and continue slashing R-Alloy. Layton then decides somewhat sporadically that time has finally come, gves Link all of his weapons, removes his bracelet and falls into the lake, drowning himself and dying. Afterwards, Link goes to the bottom of the lake and gathers the rest of Layton's belonging, then resurfacing as Lucas awakes and follows both Link and Sonic to find Ganondorf. As this happens, the Wonder Pendant reemerges and asks Lucas once again what item or attack he wants. Lucas asks for the Master Sword, presumably so they could actually kill Ganon, and recieves the weapon. Krbamus then drops a crate of 9 apples, one of which is a bomb that will kill when eaten, and Young Link must not choose the bomb. Link successfully eats all but the bomb apple and gets the Deku Shield as a reward. Afterwards, Kirbamus then tricks Link and blows the bomb up point blank, sending him flying into a rock. If it weren't Sonic being there, Link would've died. Link then promises he will win the games and kill Kirbamus. Because of this, Kirbamus makes it so the bracelets cannot be manually taken off. Kirbamus then states that if anyone defies him, the bracelets will impale them, cutting off circulation of their blood and killing them. Sonic then laughs at this, only for him to be''' impaled and killed on the spot'. Link then loots Sonic and gets the alliance together to rest, Lucas barely finding his way back before the day ends. Day 4 Day 4 then begins, and Kirbamus leaves a box in the center of the arena, which Nino immediately grabs and opens to fnd many angry wasps, which she is able to escape from while oly being barely stung. Afterwards, Kirbamus feels pity o Ganondorf and drops weapons for him, only for Link to come in with the Bunny Hood and take it away after noticing where the box dropped. Hours later, with no action, Kirbamus then drops a box with the most powerful weapon yet. Nino carefully opens it to find a button that says DO NOT PRESS on it. She thinks about it, then a rock comes in from a harsh wind ad hits the button, starting the death generator. The button then turns green, then blue, then asks Nino to pick three numbers between 1 and 10 for some reason. Nino picks 7, 3 and 5, meanig that, and I quote, "''Killer '''FISH' riding BEDS will now attack you, along with poison CATS" The device then disappears. The monster then sneakily finds Ganondorf and '''kills him without notice', surprising everyone. The alliance, now the final 3, then hides in a cave. Nino then flees, as she know a fight is about to start,when Link shoots and arrow that barely misses Nino. As Nino continues to run, Link shoots another arrow towards the back of her neck, but Nino dodges and jumps up a tree. The two are then at a stalemate as Link then leavs and makes a shelter with booby traps. As they wait, Day 5, the final day, begins. Day 5 Link then goes out earlymorning to search for the two, As Link searches, he sees the enemy that killed Ganondorf, and quickly runs away from the monstrosity. Meanwhile, Nino hides in her tree as screams are heard...the monster''' took another victim, Lucas', leaving only Link and Nino to remain. Nino then starts to cry because of all the death, alerting Link and making the final fight begin. Link shoots a Fire Arrow at the tree, but Nino jumps down and dodges. Link then shoots another barrage, but Nino burns all the arrows with her fire spell. Link then shoots an arrow directly into nino's right eye, forcing her to reluctantly shoot her fire sspell, despite how she doesn;t want to kill. As nino then attempts to flee, an arrow hits her in the back, and Link runs at super speeds with the Bunny Hood to try and impale her. Nino dodges and shoots fire everywhere, only for Link to dodge. It all seemed hope was lost for Nino when the Sword of Seals dropped, a weapon equal to or greater than the Master Sword. Link runs to get it, but Nino is able to get it first, slashing at Link with the sword. The sword shot is bloced by the Deku Shield, but the shield breaks in the process. Link then runs for the Master Sword. as he runs, fire is shot at him from the Sword of Seals to his back, but he dodges. Link then dives in and goes for the Master Sword, only to realize that because of the laws of the Wonder Pendant, and since Lucas died, the sword is no longer there. Link then exits the lake and continues to dodge the fire until a second Master Sword finally drops from Kirbamus. Nino, however, is the first one to obtain it, but since she wants a fair fight, she hands it to Link for the duel to commence. After a fkurry of everything he has, Nino barely dodges, and they decide to have a 1 on 1 sword only duel. Link and Nino drop everything but their swords and get ready. After a clash of swords, dodges, and counterattacks, Link is eventually surrounded by pillars of fire from Nino's sword. However, Linkuses a spin attack and puts the fire out, andd another sword clash occurs. As the fight continues, Link's bracelet gets tighter, and Nino's bracelet gets a piece nocked off from Link when he stabbed it. Link then, in an act of desperateness, pulls the Sword of Seals close to both Nino and his own hands and attempts to burn the bracelets off. '''Link's bracelet is burnt off, while Nino's stays intact, allowing Link to die and for Nino to win the 1st season'. Nino then breaks out in tears as the series comes to a close.